


Love Bomb

by iceice_ty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mark Lee is a Twitter Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceice_ty/pseuds/iceice_ty
Summary: prompt 050: “oops i accidentally gave you the glass with love potion and it really wasn’t for you please stop trying to kiss me” Mark to his senior, Taeyong.aka mark takes the path of most resistance to ask out his crush and is lucky his brother is forgiving
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: NCT Rarepair





	Love Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was so much fun to write! I had a blast contributing to one of my personal favorite rarepairs and I hope the prompter enjoys!!

Mark has had a rough morning. He made eye contact with Jaemin at breakfast and then immediately face-planted into his oatmeal while trying to follow him with his eyes. Donghyuck, of course, witnessed the general disaster that is Mark around Jaemin and laughed so loudly it alerted the object of his affections and then Jaemin was also laughing at Mark. And then Mark was so distracted in his morning classes that he messed up a simple color transformation spell (he created a gecko the same shade of silvery blonde as Jaemin’s hair) and then proceeded to botch a rudimentary shrinking brew, landing himself in a double potions free-brew to make up the lost points. And then, to make matters worse, when Mark relayed all his troubles to Donghyuck over lunch, his best friend laughed heartily. 

“Mark, dude,” Hyuck started, wiping away tears from his laughing fit. “You’re so unbelievably whipped. Like cream wishes it were as whipped as you.” Mark frowned and pushed at Hyuck’s shoulder.

“You’re so unhelpful! This is a real problem!” Mark exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, almost sending his plate crashing to the floor. Jaehyun, Mark’s housemate and the person sitting next to him at the Gryffindor table, caught the plate with his elbow and slid it carefully back in front of Mark. Mark grinned sheepishly and thanked Jaehyun, who patted his shoulder in solidarity and turned back to his friends from the Quidditch team. It had been a long time since anyone had questioned Hyuck’s green robes amongst their sea of red and gold, the younger stitched to Mark’s hips since they were first years. 

“Seriously, isn’t there supposed to be magical potency for feelings this strong? You’ve been in love with Jaemin since third year, there’s gotta be some effects from that.” Hyuck leans into Mark’s space but does drop his voice slightly. It doesn’t matter much, Mark’s whole house is more than aware of Mark’s hopeless pining for the youngest beater Slytherin has ever had, Na Jaemin. And the Slytherin table, where said boy was currently eating (which was a little unusual, usually he ate with Jeno and Renjun at the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff table) was as far as possible in the dining hall. It would be difficult for him to overhear what Hyuck was saying, but Mark appreciated the sentiments. 

“Only if I were trying to do a love spell. Or a tracking spell of some kind. Otherwise personal attachments don’t commonly manifest in magic.” Mark replied, picking at his food glumly. Hyuck gasped slightly and when Mark looked up, the wide grin spreading across his best friend’s face terrified him. 

“That’s it, Mark! You said you have a mandatory extra brewing session for potions, and we learned attraction potions early this year, so you can brew Jaemin a love potion! And I’m in his dorm, I can slip it to him. I’m a genius.” Hyuck shrugged at the end and made a motion as if he was flipping hair over his shoulder. Mark, however, grew pale. 

“Hyuck! I can’t do that! That’s like, super unethical. I can’t magically force him to fall in love with me!” Mark looked horrified at the suggestion and Hyuck just laughed, starting to laugh harder when Mark began to hit his shoulder for making fun of him again. 

“Listen I’m not the best at potions--” 

“An understatement,” Mark snorted and Hyuck shot him a glare to shut him up.

“As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, I’m not the best but I’m like 99.7% sure that’s not how love potions work. You should ask Johnny. Isn’t he like the top of his class in potions?” Hyuck pointed out, taking a long sip of whatever wacky soda he had in his glass. Mark considered it briefly, and well, Hyuck was right. He couldn’t remember how love brews worked, just that they were unflavored and usually pink.

“Fine, I’ll ask Johnny. He’s probably in the library right now and I’m done eating anyway. But I’m not saying I’m going along with this plan! Just getting more information.” Mark warned, definitely not trusting the slow, impish grin that spread across Hyuck’s face. Had Mark not literally grown up alongside Donghyuck he would’ve thought the boy was part fae. Hyuck slapped him heartily on the back before pulling Mark’s plate towards himself, stealing some of his food. Mark sighed deeply but stood up, brushing off his robes and checking to make sure he had everything. Hyuck lifted his hand in a wave and Mark left the dining room, not feeling the eyes of a certain Slytherin following his back. 

Johnny, Mark’s second-oldest brother, was in fact in the library. He was lying on one of the plush couches near the back, the  _ Portable History of Magic _ textbook open and held up above his face as he lay on his back and read. Kun and Taeil, two prefects from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively, sat on the couch opposite and Mark gestured to them to be quiet as he snuck up on his brother. 

“Hey bro!” he called out, laughing as Johnny startled and dropped the book on his face. Mark waved to Kun and Taeil and hopped over the back of the couch to sit where Johnny’s legs had previously been. His older brother glared at him but was chuckling. He wrapped an arm around Mark’s neck and shoulders and violently ruffled his hair in retaliation until Kun tossed a scroll at him. 

“Knock it off, you’re making too much noise!” he rolled his eyes and went back to quietly whispering with Taeil over a textbook. Mark and Johnny shot each other side-eyes, those two were still denying their feelings for each other, even after five years. They reluctantly untangled and Mark slid his bookbag off his shoulder. 

“So Marcus, how can I help you?” Johnny asked, putting his book away. Mark looked away sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“This was all Hyuckie’s idea, so just keep that in mind.” Mark took a deep breath and then spoke the following sentence in one breath. “But is itsuperunethicaltouselovepotions?”

Johnny raised a brow. “Care to repeat that in English, bro? Korean works too. Just not panicked gay.” Mark smacked Johnny’s arm half-heartedly and the older boy grinned. “But seriously Mark, I’m not gonna judge you for whatever. Unless you’ve developed a crush on Taeyong, in which case like same, but I got there first, sorry bud.” 

Mark sighed, rolling his eyes. While it was true Mark did once have a hero-worship-crush thing for Lee Taeyong back in second year (also known as the Gay Crisis Year) but then Taeyong started dating his brother and now all Mark feels for him is brotherly affection. “No, I’m not in love with your boyfriend. But my question, is using a love potion like super unethical?” Mark couldn’t look at Johnny when he asked, choosing instead to pick a piece of dry skin on his thumb and pay very close attention to it. 

Mark glanced up to see Johnny blink once, twice, and then he opened his mouth to speak. “Well, it depends on what you use it for. But the name is deceiving as they don’t actually create feelings that aren’t there. Rather a love potion positively amplifies current feelings. So if they don’t feel anything towards you or are actively malicious towards you then a love potion wouldn’t do much. But if they do have feelings then once they’ve been amplified they affected usually are mushier and may seem drunk.” Johnny answered. Mark nodded slowly. 

“So if I give a love potion and it works there has to be pre-existing feelings?” Mark asked, hesitant. Johnny nodded enthusiastically and Mark felt the butterflies of hope stir in his stomach. 

“The feelings are usually romantic, but they could be platonic or in some rare cases familial. Is this about Jaemin?” Mark felt his cheeks color and his whole face warms up. 

“I-uh-it was Hyuck’s idea!” Johnny lifted a brow and smirked a little.

“So you’ve said. But you’re considering it?” Mark nodded defeatedly. 

“Yeah, I mean, only now since you said that it’s not coercion or anything. And I have a mandatory extra potions brewing session, so what else am I going to do?” Mark shrugged, but the heat at the tips of his ears gave away how he felt. Johnny wrapped an arm tight around Mark’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. 

“While I personally believe you don’t  _ need _ a love potion to get Jaemin to like you, it is morally and ethically sound. Besides he’s Hyuck’s roommate, I’m sure he’s used to stuff like this, you know? That boy is a prankster.” Mark leaned into his brother’s side gratefully and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I almost feel bad for Jaemin. I mean, Hyuck is a nightmare for me to deal with, imagine what Jaemin had to go through first year.” Johnny laughed too. 

“Oh, by the way, you said you have an extra potions period?” Mark nodded and Johnny continued, pulling away from his brother. “Do you think you could brew some energy brew? Taeyong’s got like three tests and I have a Quidditch Game so I can’t get in to make him some.” 

Mark nodded. “Yeah. I’m doing it tomorrow morning, does that work for him? And he likes strawberry right?” Johnny sighed in relief and nodded. 

“Yup, that should all be good. But maybe weaken it a little? Taeyong will kill me for saying this but I do want him to sleep at some point.” Mark hummed in agreement. 

“Has he been pushing himself too hard again?” He asked softly, voice pitched low. Sometime during Johnny’s fourth year Taeyong’s unrivaled ambition and drive developed into an obsession with getting top marks and his health suffered because of it. Johnny doesn’t like talking about it, Taeyong even less, but they both admit that time was one of the moments where they realized they were in love with the other. Now, they watch out for each other and make sure neither is developing any unhealthy habits. Johnny shook his head, and Mark felt himself let out a small breath. 

“It’s not that bad. It’s just an important year for us and there’s a lot of work. And you know how he gets about marks. He’s eating and resting a little, but not too much sleep. The batch of energy brew he made for himself was double strength.” Mark felt his eyes go wide. 

“Um, yeah, I’ll dilute it out for him. Don’t worry bro, your love will remain intact.” Johnny rolled his eyes but pulled Mark in tight for a side-hug. 

“You have class in 15 minutes, so you should go. But thanks for helping me out. And good luck with Jaemin.” Mark returned the affection to his brother before waving goodbye to Taeil and Kun, picking up his bag, and leaving, with one last ‘bro’ exchanged with Johnny. 

The next morning, Mark found himself almost completely alone in the potions room. There were a handful of other students and Professor Kim grading papers in his office with the door open. Mark hummed quietly to himself, freestyle rapping under his breath as he went through the motions of making Taeyongs energy brew. The potion had to sit for an hour in order to be properly flavored and once it was simmering away in a cauldron, Mark opened his book to the love potion recipe. 

Last night he had carefully gone through the recipe and made sure he’d have all the ingredients available. The only one that couldn’t be prepared ahead of time was the potent memory of love for the targeted person. That had to be extracted via a spell, according to the textbook, no more than 20 minutes before adding it to the mixture. 

As Mark worked, time passed without much meaning. It was Saturday, which meant he didn’t have any other classes to attend and as long as Professor Kim was there the lab was open. So Mark worked carefully, delicately, and very precisely. Everything was measured three times before it was added and Mark checked the recipe obsessively to double-check he had the right amounts. The process was methodical and Mark’s mind wandered frequently to thoughts of Jaemin; how nice he’d looked at breakfast this morning, how soft his fluffy blonde hair must be to touch, how striking the silver and emerald of his robes was against pale skin. After an unknown amount of time Mark looked up from watching the brew boil and realized he was alone, head swimming and eyes dry as if he’d woken up from a too-long nap in the middle of the day. The potion was a crystal clear right now, which matched the expected outcome at this point. All that was left was the memory and another boiling cycle. Mark steeled his nerves, he never liked performing spells that pulled things from your mind and touched the very tip of his wand gently to his temple before recalling the memory of the first day he realized he loved Jaemin. 

They were third years and Mark had been dragged to a Slytherin vs Ravenclaw quidditch match by Hyuck. He’d had a crush on the Slytherin captain at the time and Mark had been brought along to listen to his embarrassing gushing and had walked away with an impressive crush of his own. He’d always known Na Jaemin was an attractive boy, but seeing him zoom around on a broom, deflecting and directing bludgers like he was divinity, that had been too much for Mark’s poor, newly-accepting-his-sexuality heart. 

Mark felt a sharp twinge as he slowly pulled his wand away from his head, and a fine silver filament pulled away with the motion. Mark restrained a quiet gasp and fought to keep his hand steady. After what felt like an hour (and was probably more like three minutes) Mark had the tip of his wand just barely dipped into the surface of the potion. He murmured the spell for releasing the memory and silver dissolved away as he gently stirred his wand. Mark turned the heat up for the last boil and began to clean up. Soon it was done, the potion now a soft cotton candy pink. Mark bottled up the love potion and then returned to the energy brew. It looked and smelled right, light and so very sweet. It too was a light pink and Mark poured it into the vial until it was three-quarters full. Then he added some distilled water and stoppered it to mix it. He set it down next to the love potion and quickly cleaned up the cauldrons, performing two quick cleaning spells and hung the cauldrons where they went. As he turned back around to face his station, he made the astonishing realization:

He, Mark Lee, was the biggest fucking idiot in the whole history of Hogwarts. 

In his hurry to clean up and give Taeyong and Hyuck their respective potions he forgot to label the bottles. Mark was like, a solid 72% sure that the left one was the love potion because he’s right-handed so it’s most likely he set the energy brew down to the right of the previous potion, but even racking his brain Mark can’t remember. He walked over and picked up the bottles, uncorked them and sniffed, but they smelled roughly the same. Of course, they did, he realized, because even if you aren’t the intended recipient, a distinguishing quality of all love spells and potions is the scent you associate with the person you love. Mark could practically hear Johnny’s voice explaining love potions to him. Mark sighed deeply, recorded the potions, and cursed Jaemin for dying his hair pink last year, permanently making the connection within Mark’s mind between Jaemin and cotton candy. Also, curse Taeyong for liking his energy brew to be pink and sweet. Mark carefully placed the rightmost potion in his right pocket and the leftmost into his left one. He’d just have to trust the mostly solid logic of which is which. Besides, the more he thought about it the more Mark was certain that was the order he placed them. It’d be fine. He’d just tell Taeyong to take a small sip to test it. 

Mark glanced at the clock for the first time and realized almost three hours had passed. He grabbed his things quickly and started to power walk to the library, knowing that’s where his brother’s boyfriend would be. Johnny had told him that he’d let Taeyong know to expect him, so Taeyong was probably waiting. 

Mark rushed through the halls as quickly as he could without bumping into any fellow students or jostling the potions too badly. The last thing Mark wanted was to spill a potion all over his favorite robe and then he’d have to disappoint Taeyong or himself. It’d just be a bad time all around. Mark swung the library door open, narrowly missed a first-year Hufflepuff, whisper shouted an apology and then walked as quickly as he could to the little cubicles in the back of the vast library where Taeyong liked to lock himself in a room for hours on end. His favorite was room 3 because it had a window that overlooked the lake and was the closest to the bathroom. Mark double-checked the name on the door, he was right, Taeyong was in there, before he knocked and pushed the door open. 

Taeyong was hunched over a mass of scrolls, books, and several small trinkets and random objects. He didn’t even glance up when Mark entered and Mark had to tap him on the shoulder twice before he flicked his eyes up. But once Taeyong had he sprang into motion, jumping out of his chair to wrap Mark into a tight hug. 

“Markie! How have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!” The older boy exclaimed, clutching Mark to his chest like a mother reuniting with her child. Mark chuckled before trying to extricate himself, which only resulted in Taeyong clutching him even tighter, squeezing with a surprising amount of strength considering his lithe frame. After a few seconds of python-Taeyong, Mark was let go. They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter, giggles ringing through the air. As the laughter died down Taeyong began to look expectantly at Mark. 

“So, did you make it? Is it with you?” Taeyong’s eyes darted across Mark’s figure, trying to find the energy potion. Mark balked at his enthusiasm. Taeyong rolled his eyes at Mark’s blatant hesitation. “The most important test of this semester is tomorrow and I haven’t had anything other than tea in two days because I ran out, okay?” 

Mark nodded, understanding why Taeyong would be so eager for an energy potion. Not only did they keep you awake but they also made you more focused and alert. They also usually lasted 24 hours. Mark reached into his right pocket and pulled out the vial he was  _ pretty _ sure was the energy potion. He offered it out to Taeyong, who took it and had it uncorked and against his mouth in less than three seconds flat.

“Tae-“ Mark opened his mouth to warm him, but before he could make a sound Taeyong grinned at Mark and knocked the whole thing back in one gulp. Mark felt his heart drop to the center of the Earth. 

“Uh, Taeyong?” He had to tell Taeyong now, before any effects kicked in, no matter which one he had drunk. 

“Yeah Markie?” Taeyong seemed fine, as he performed a cleaning spell on the vial and set it down on the desk. His back was to Mark, a fact Mark was eternally grateful for. 

“There is a slim chance that might not have been your potion….” Mark trailed off as Taeyong whipped around, eyes wide. 

“What do you mean?!” Taeyong grabbed Mark’s shoulders tightly. “Explain!” 

Mark felt his face grow hot, both at proximity and complete and utter embarrassment. 

“I also made a love potion, it’s was Hyuck’s idea, not mine but I’m desperate and sad, but I accidentally forgot to label which bottle and I’m like, well I’m like 79% sure you drank the energy potion but there’s a chance…..” Taeyong’s eyes had softened a little, and he was now rhythmically squeezing Mark’s shoulders. 

“Oh, poor Markie, you know it’s cute sometimes how you get so in your head while working that you forget stuff like that.” Taeyong cooed, and while Mark was glad he wasn’t angry, he was perplexed as to why Taeyong was acting like this. Usually when the energy brew kicked in Taeyong vibrated around the room for a few minutes before settling in and completing an absolutely terrifying amount of work. Oh. Oh no. 

“Taeyong…” Mark started, wriggling out of his grip carefully, trying not to seem like he was two seconds from bolting. 

“Yeah Markie?” Taeyong clung to his arm, and he tried to pull Mark closer to him rather than let him slip away. 

“I think I should go grab Johnny. You’re acting weird and I think he should be here not me.” Mark gently unclamped Taeyong from his arm and backed slowly towards the door. But Taeyong pouted, round eyes shining like a kicked puppy’s and Mark felt his resolve shatter. He’d always had a soft spot for Taeyong, so he just sighed. “Do you want me to stay here?” He had a suspicion he’d regret asking. 

Taeyong nodded eagerly, face lighting up and  _ god _ that crush from second year almost came back to hit Mark like a truck. “Don’t leave me alone, Markie~ That’s so mean,” Taeyong full-on pouted and shot sparkly puppy eyes at Mark, a deadly combo with his attractive features and any hope of leaving before Johnny arrived crumbled. 

“Fine, ok, okay, please stop pouting Yongie I’ll stay. But I need to send a note to Hyuck so he can get Johnny, sound alright?” Mark tried to bargain. Taeyong nodded, and Mark directed them over to the desk, where he quickly scribbled out a note to Hyuck on a scrap of parchment while Taeyong hugged him from behind and nuzzled into the nape of his neck. Mark tried to force his heart rate down as he quickly folded the parchment into a tiny paper airplane. 

When Mark and Donghyuck were small children they utilized a simple messenger spell to create a way to send notes to each other, no matter where the other was. In Hogwarts, they used it frequently to send doodles when in boring classes or requests to bring an object forgotten in the dorms or a classroom. Now it would serve as a way for Mark to have Hyuck grab his older brother and bring him to rescue Mark from the cuddling that Taeyong was inevitably going to insist on. Mark was there over the summer when Johnny and Taeyong drank too much of the alcohol Johnny had found and Taeyong clung to him with the ferocity of a sailor clinging to the deck in a storm. Mark waved his wand and sent the paper airplane off, he’d performed it so often he could do it nonverbally, and then turned around to hug Taeyong back. 

Taeyong made a quiet sound of delight and pulled Mark close to his chest before he dropped a quick kiss to the top of his head. Mark froze, caught somewhere between ramping down the delight 13-year old Mark was feeling at being hugged by his crush and absolute horror because this was his brother’s boyfriend and his own close friend. Mark swallowed, before removing his face from Taeyong’s neck and glancing up to make eye contact. 

“Taeyong?” He asked, voice as gentle as he could make it, an attempt at filtering out the panic. “What are you doing?” Taeyong pressed another kiss to Mark’s hair. 

“So proud of all you have done, Markie. Such an accomplished wizard already and you’re so young~” Taeyong ruffled his hair, sounding choked up. Mark took the lax grip as a means of escape, as he nudged Taeyong into the armchair in the room. He went willingly but reached out for Mark, who sent a prayer up to the heavens that he wouldn’t regret this, before settling on the arm of the chair, his shoulder pressed against Taeyongs. 

“Thanks, Yongie. But you were just as accomplished as I am now when you were my age. Everyone thinks you’re like the brightest wizard in years.” Mark resisted the urge to pull away when Taeyong linked their fingers, leaving digits tangled in a loose grip. Mark was watching the door, hoping desperately that Johnny would walk through at any moment. Mark wasn’t...uncomfortable so to speak, but he felt like he was doing something. Taeyongs affection had been relatively harmless up until this point…

It was at that moment that Taeyong turned to Mark and planted a wet kiss to Mark’s cheek. Mark colored a dark red and immediately released Taeyong’s hand, wrapping his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder and bracing his other hand against Taeyong’s shoulder so he can’t do….that again. 

Taeyong whined and pushed against Mark’s hold. Mark held his ground and sighed deeply. “Taeyong, please. You’re under the influence of a love potion, please stop trying to kiss me.” Taeyong’s wriggling lessened, but Mark had a sneaking suspicion it was a trap. He opened his mouth to plead for a cease-fire when the door opened with a bang and Mark jumped away from Taeyong in shock and guilt. 

Johnny rushed into the small room, followed by a very amused Donghyuck. “Oh thank fucking god you guys are here,” Mark exclaimed. Hyuck snorted in response. Johnny probably meant to smirk and say something clever but before he could even open his mouth Taeyong had launched himself at Johnny, and the taller stumbled twice in an attempt to regain his balance. Johnny laughed as Taeyong peppered every inch he could in kisses. 

“Really Mark? Still stuck on Taeyong?” he teased and Mark wished for death. 

“It was an accident! I forgot to label the bottles and I guess I got them mixed up!” Mark tried to defend himself, though when spoken aloud he sounded like a grade-A dumbass. 

“You think?” Hyuck snorted. He was most likely going to tease Mark some more (which Mark can’t argue he didn’t deserve) but that was when Taeyong decided to begin sucking a dark hickey right below Johnny's earlobe, which caused Johnny to groan under his breath. Mark and Donghyuck stopped dead in their tracks and eyed the couple. Johnny had the mind to look a little embarrassed. 

Mark was completely horrified. That was his  _ brother.  _ Who just made something not too far removed from a  _ sex noise _ oh god Mark was gonna need therapy after this. He commented as much aloud and Hyuck almost doubled over in laughter, made worse when Taeyong detached himself from Johnny’s neck, vampire-wannabe he was, to comment “oooh Johnny we haven’t roleplayed doctors in such a long time. We should do that. Right now.” Johnny coughed violently, setting Taeyong down to properly choke on his own spit, face fire engine red. Mark looked like he wanted to die a painful death and Hyuck couldn’t have been laughing harder, sitting cross-legged on the floor where he had fallen in his laughing fit. Taeyong’s face was twisted into a look of confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but Johnny shot up and clamped his hand over it. 

“Okay, that’s enough. Mark Lee, you are the stupidest man alive I’m gonna take Taeyong away now goodbye!” He shouted before picking up Taeyong bridal-style and fleeing the room. Taeyong giggled and waved goodbye. Donghyuck and Mark stared at each other in silence for what felt like forever before Mark let out the most pained groan Hyuck had ever heard and he too collapsed to the ground. 

“I officially invoke the clause in our best friend contract where you kill me so I can never repeat that experience. Please, Hyuck” Mark groaned into his hands, voice muffled. Donghyuck giggles, standing up and offering Mark a hand. 

“Sorry, but no can do. That was officially the greatest thing you’ve ever done and that really is saying something.” Mark looked up from his hands to shoot Hyuck a glare, but he took the proffered hand and let Hyuck tug him to his feet. 

“God, and now I have to make more potion for Jaemin” Mark groaned, eyes closing in defeat. Hyuck tilted his head in consideration before speaking up, pointedly staring at Mark. 

“Well, Jaemin really likes chocolates and coffee.” Mark opened his eyes to glance at Hyuck in confusion. Hyuck simply raised a brow, waiting for Mark to catch on. 

It took a second but Mark’s face lit up in realization and he pulled out the second vial, the energy brew. “Hey Hyuck, do you think Jeno could get me into the kitchen? I have some energy chocolates to make so I can confess to Jaemin,  _ without _ any more love potions.” Hyuck grinned widely, mischief in his eyes. 

“I know Jeno could.” Mark shook himself and then slapped Hyuck on the shoulder, beginning to collect the mess Taeyong left in the study room. 

“Then let’s clean this up and then hunt down Jeno and pester him into letting us in. I have a boy to woo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> pls come be my friend @iceice_ty on twt!!


End file.
